


PoI Redraws 2

by schrootdinger



Series: Redraws [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode Redraw, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: Episode redraws for Person of Interest Season 2
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: Redraws [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439983
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15





	1. The Contingency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	2. Bad Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	3. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	4. Triggerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	5. Bury the Lede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	6. The High Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	7. Critical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	8. ‘Til Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	9. C.O.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	10. Shadow Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	11. 2πR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	12. Prisoner's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	13. Dead Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	14. One Percent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
